Persuade
The noble, and often frowned upon by the law, art of persuasion requires the 'brains' to outsmart your prey and a 'cool' head. A sly wink and a nod goes a long way in this day and age. Persuade is the skill for gentlemen adventurers. You may have noticed these good men on your travels, they shun traditional weapons and armor in favor of a fine walking stick and clothes cut from only the most elegant of cloths. The prey they stalk is neither man nor beast, but your coin purses and your women-folk for lusty nights beneath their sheets. President of Wigeria Persuasion offers the modern gentleman of leisure a variety of avenues on which to pursue his fortune, but it is not without risk and requires a great investment. But first you must look the part. We are what we wear and this applies more than ever in this case. Investing in your appearance increases your persuasive talent. Why, who among us would dare doubt a genuine gentleman resplendent in all his finery? Every man knows his place and there is nothing like several thousand dollars worth of dazzling jewelry to blind the peasants to your true intentions. While we are on the subject of clothing, I just so happen to have a cousin who works as a seamstress at one of the counties finest bespoke outfitters, none of those second hand, blood stained, rags that the working classes seem to adore. I've no doubt that as an intermediary we could come to some sort of arrangement, if you know what I mean and I'm sure you do. Freedom City Shuffle The Glum Dripper, Three Card Marvin, Swiss Soylent, the Molegull Drop, the Ragged Robbed Traveller, Lurleen Tea... The old tricks are the best tricks, especially the Freedom City Shuffle. What's the Freedom City Shuffle? It's when you go left and Bruce Willis snaps your neck and sells your kidneys on the black market. Now that you're all dressed up and you've washed the teeth and guts out of your hair, it's time to hit the streets. Every person you see and pass on the street has a fat credchip on his wrist and nothing but porn and watery American beer to spend it on. It is your God-given duty to bring a little sunshine and hope into their tragic little lives and lighten their wrists a little. Find your mark, compose yourself, your weapons and simply . The mark may fall for your brilliantly-composed verse and pay you a handsome sum, in which case it would be wise to take to your heels before the crushing realization of his foolish actions dawns upon him. Or perhaps the John may not be interested in your amateur fumblings and wave you away or, worse still, inform the law. Once the rozzers are alerted it would be wise to make your exit for calmer scenes and smaller schemes for a time. This parrot is obviously a demonstration model! You shouldn't limit yourself to tomfoolery in the streets with the average Joe, even the shopkeeps and traders are vulnerable to your charm and wit! And you should treat their posted prices as a thrown gauntlet, a challenge to your manhood. When attempting to acquire goods at a more reasonable price you need to let the clerk know that you know what he knows about you know what by employing the ancient and forgotten art of . Haggling is like chess except with money and trinkets and the possibility of a five stretch in the slammer or fencing budget goods to the commoners. UNF! I want your stamen all over my tits bb Even in a community of distinguished gentlemen such as ours, there are deviants amongst us who shun the hunt and the riches in favor of more base rewards. Who waste their talents on amusingly shaped vegetables and toxic fruits and spend their time not among women, but in the vast wastes and dusty trails. These men are known as Plant Whisperers for their disgusting talent to commune with the natural world, and they should be avoided, mostly because they smell very bad. If anything, their ability to wrangle food from the few remaining fruit-bearing plants is only passingly useful. More information can be found at Scam. Category:Skills